Lucifer's Seven-Girl Harem
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Lucifer doesn't like it, but he needs a new vessel. Nick is wearing out, and Densuke is next in line. Good thing the loser-kid has a harem of extremely busty girls that all want to bang him! Lemons and Lucifer(Densuke)XAll the girls. Mentions of Samifer. Will have 8 chapters maximum, chapter 2 is the first lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lucifer's Seven-Girl Harem

Anime/TV Show: Eiken/Supernatural

Pairing for this Chapter: None

Chapter 1

(This should have about 8 chapters minimum. I got this idea while listening to music. This is gonna be one of the weirdest things I'll ever write, probably. I mean, who the hell would WRITE what I'm about to write? It's too strange and awkward! Whatever. Eiken's two episodes of fanservice, and you don't really need to know much about Supernatural to understand Lucifer. Read the story if you want to see a super effed-up harem, and **don't complain since I warned you!**)

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." Lucifer said.

His powers forced him to go to ZashonoAcademy to get his next vessel. It couldn't be helped. Nick was about to die. There was nothing he could do about it. Sam Winchester is the only one capable of holding him inside, and he won't say yes yet. This new vessel though… was so insanely pathetic that he had no idea as to why it was a possible vessel for him. There was nothing interesting about Densuke Mifune. He was a generic, boring, loser of a fourteen-year-old boy.

"It's only temporary, but… _damn_… I can't face people looking like him! He has to be the lamest guy on Earth!" he's short, brunette, and ignored by society.

"Maybe nobody will notice me and I can get things done without being interrupted." This idea was starting to sound a little bit better.

Lucifer knew the kid wouldn't say yes to him if he knew that he'd wear him down too quickly. He had to chug several gallons of demon blood to make himself more presentable and less sickly. If asking wouldn't work (Densuke doesn't seem to have much willpower, or any power at all for that matter, so he's not sure why he'd say not), he would just torture him into saying yes just like he did to Nick. This is a kid though. How hard could it be?

He found the kid in a library. The kid looked nervous and paranoid. Maybe he knew that the Devil was nearby? He started walking towards the boy. He reached the kid and tapped him on the shoulder. Densuke yelped and his things went flying in another direction.

"Hey, Densuke." Lucifer said, smiling at him to make him more comfortable.

"H-how do you know my name? And _please_ keep it down. I'm hiding from them."

"Hiding from _who_?" Densuke looked around him to make sure nobody was near and whispered,

"The Eiken Club."

"Who?"

"You're obviously an adult and you're not in school clothes, so you're not even a teacher. I guess you don't know that they're all crazy, and I'm sort of stuck with them. Why they'd want me in there club is a mystery, but I'm the only boy and those seven girls are going to be the death of me! They smother me with their chests, jump on my face crotch-first… they manhandle me… need I say more?" he banged his head on the table and covered the back of his head with his hands. Lucifer looked genuinely surprised. This loser has a harem? He assumed that the girls are fugly as hell, and asked, sounding smug,

"If you want, I could help you be stronger so that won't happen to you anymore."

"You could?" Densuke looked up. "For real, you could?" the kid sat all the way up, his face full of hope.

'This'll be a piece of cake, getting him to say yes.' Lucifer thought. He said,

"Yes, but you have to let me in first. You see, people misunderstand my good intentions when I tell them my name, but I just need your assistance for awhile."

"Sure, anything you want!" Densuke smiled widely.

"I need you to say that you'll let me possess your body, as in, use you as a vessel."

"Vessel?"

"Yeah. I need a vessel. This one's already helped me enough, and I've helped him. It's your turn until I can get another."

"Will I be okay?"

"More than okay. Just say _yes_." Densuke sat there quietly, looking around the room, wondering if this was safe, and then thought he could hear a voice of one of the girls from the club come in. It sounded like Yuriko, the one in the club who would jump on his face crotch first, sometimes even without panties. That was enough to convince him. If this man could make him strong enough to resist them, he'd do _anything_. Since saying yes is all the man wanted, he'd do so.

"Yes, I want you to take me. Please hurry, I hear them coming!" Densuke said in a rushed whisper that was just loud enough for Lucifer to hear.

In a large, white flash of light, Lucifer had a new vessel. He looked at Nick's body, which lay on the floor dead. After all, he _had_ been shot in the head with the Colt by Dean when he was in that body. And with all that demon blood he had drank, he was better off dead anyway.

Densuke—now Lucifer—saw his reflection nearby in a full-length mirror. He walked over to it and looked himself over, feeling disapproval already, thinking,

'Fuck, I'm short…'

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Don't worry! I'll continue this very soon. I'm not sure who he's going to fuck first, but all seven of the girls are gonna be banged. I hope you guys liked the first chapter and are willing to review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lucifer's Seven-Girl Harem

Anime/TV Show: Eiken/Supernatural

Pairing for this Chapter: Lucifer(Densuke)/Yuriko

Chapter 2

(This chapter is the first lemon! Also, in Eiken, they are SO wrong about Yuriko having a-cup boobs. She clearly has c-cup bust, so that's what I'll say she has.)

Yuriko saw Densuke go into the library earlier, and after getting away from all the others to be alone with him, she chased after him. She had done this before during the Games, but she knew that he'd like to see it again. Since nobody else ever comes into the library for some reason, she knew she'd get away with it. She pulled off her tiny white panties and dropped them on the wooden floor, and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall as well. Her virgin pussy had a small tuft of dark orange hair on it since she was as young as Densuke and is still growing. She pulled off the dark pink bow at the top of her shirt off, removed the pink sweater vest, and pulled off her white shirt, and unhooked her bra, letting out her c-cup tits. She was now fully naked. She blushed looked behind her to make sure they were alone, and then looked in Densuke's direction. The rush from the fact that they could be caught made her feel _very_ horny. There's no way anyone or anything is going to stop her this time.

Densuke, who is actually Lucifer now, sighed and started to walk away from the demeaning mirror, hating his new meat-suit.

"Densuke-oniichan!" Yuriko leapt through the air over to him, pouncing on him so that her breasts were in his face. He yelped, not expecting the attack. Her right boob was in his mouth and she moaned from the warmth. His vessel immediately pitched a tent, which rubbed against her moist, bare cunt. "Nobody'll stop us now, Densuke-oniichan. We're all alone, and we've already started to take it to the next level." She rubbed herself against his clothes tent, messaging part of her hole and in between his wet lips she panted as she grounded against him.

Lucifer was really startled by this. What do girls _see_ in this kid?! All he could gather from the information in the human's memories is that this is Yuriko, the one who pounces on him crotch-first. He's tasted her vagina a few times by now. This also isn't there first time he's had her naked body on him. It _is_ however the first time he's ever seen it, and Yuriko is _very_ amorous this time. The devil gulped. He's a virgin, and so is Densuke and all the girls in Densuke's 'adoring fanclub'. He's horny, and he's always wondered what it was like. It's about time he got some.

He flipped the red-head so that she was beneath him, and put her arms above her head, cuffing her to the leg of the full mirror.

"Niichan, where'd you get these?" she pulled at them a little bit. He didn't answer her and took his white shirt off. He hated how he was prepubescent-looking and pathetic, but he knew he wouldn't have to be in this vessel long if he didn't want to. Why not go along with this girls, though? There _are_ perks here, after all.

He unzipped his black pants, stood up and removed them, and was about to remove his white briefs.

'_Please_, kid. We're already both virgins. _Please_ don't be pathetic in this area, too…' he pulled his underwear down and was surprised by the size. This doesn't fit a kid this age. Hell, this had to be the reason the girls wanted Densuke! He has an eight-inch cock! Going through the memories in the kid's mind, he saw the massive breasts. He gathered from that info that they wanted Densuke for the massive size in his pants, and/or, his 'untapped potential'. He wondered what he should do first. He wanted to test a few theories.

"Yuriko, you'll do anything I want, _right_?" he asked.

"I've wanted this for a long time, and you know it." he could see the heat in her cheeks when she said it.

'I'm really going to do this with him…' she thought, not sure if she was regretting her decision or just nervous about this being her first time.

"I want us to taste each other." He got on the floor.

"Huh?"

"You on me, me on you." He straddled her face and moved his face down to hers. Yuriko gulped.

"Put it in Densuke-oniichan. I know you want this as much as I do." Without another word, he put it all in her mouth, choking her. He gasped, feeling her throat contracting as she gagged. It felt so hot and wet in her mouth. He wondered why he had waited so long to do this. He had never even _touched_ himself before. He used some of his powers as an invisible cock-ring so that he wouldn't blow his load immediately. He leaned down and licked her clit experimentally. She squealed on his dick, making it feel like a vibrator all around him. He shivered with pleasure. Being Densuke Mifune is fun. That lucky, lucky bastard…

She grabbed his hips so that she could pull him off to breathe, and then, even though it hurt and made her sick, put him back down her throat, pushing him in and out. He focused on her clitoris with his tongue, and rubbed between her lips with his index finger before pushing it into the slippery hole. He added his middle finger along with it, fingering her as she blissfully moaned on his rod. He shuddered again and pulled himself all the way out, getting off of her. He put his two moist fingers in his mouth and sucked the juice off. She gasped from the pleasure she had received, and breathed in life-giving air into her burning lungs.

Lucifer got down in front of her and looked her in the eyes, asking wordlessly for permission to enter. She smiled a little bit, and nodded weakly. He started to push his way into her and she widened her legs, the slick entry making it easy. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. He did too. This was even more fun than her mouth. It was tight and sucking him in until he was balls deep. He was shaking from the wonderful feeling. Both of their faces were red. He pulled out and slammed back in. They both cried out. He wondered if she had her orgasm all ready so he could release his already.

"Y-Yuriko… tell me when you cum so I can too… _please_…" he thrust a few more times, both of them practically screaming from the ecstasy.

"Now, _now_, **_now_**, **_NOW_**!" she screamed. He released the 'cock-ring' and exploded inside of her. They nearly stripped their throats out from the earth-shattering cry that left them. He filled her completely. He collapsed on top of her. She passed out.

After awhile of laying there to catch his breath, he finally pulled out of her, and most of the cum that had spilled inside leaked onto the floor. He put his clothes on and left her there, not caring who would find her. After all, it wasn't his problem.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I haven't done a lemon** **in a while, and I haven't done one with Lucifer yet. It was slightly rushed, but otherwise, I like the result. I'm not sure who he's gonna fuck next, but it's gonna be a good lemon. I have lots of good ideas already.**


End file.
